Construction equipment includes such devices as saws, drills, generators, nail guns, demolition robots, and the like. These devices are often used to perform tasks that inherently produce debris, and they are also inherently required to be mobile. Accordingly, these devices are typically made to be relatively robust and capable of handling difficult work in hostile environments, while balancing the requirement for mobility. However, these devices typically also include some form of working assembly or element that is capable of cutting working material, breaking working materials, drilling holes, driving nails or rivets, or the like.
In some instances, a construction device may malfunction, be in need of maintenance, or otherwise be removed from service at a construction site. An operator may desire to continue using the same or similar construction device to continue a construction operation, such as drilling, cutting, driving nails, or the like. The operator may be forced to search the construction site, storage locations, construction vehicles or the like, to locate a suitable substitute construction device. Searching for substitute devices may waste valuable work time, which may in some instances, be compounded when subsequent construction operations depend on completion of the current construction operation.